The present invention relates to an input pen with attached writing implement which is used in a pressure-sensitive handwriting input device.
An input pen with attached writing implement is known in the prior art wherein a writing implement is provided in a rear portion of the input pen and a cap of a diameter slightly larger than that of the cylindrical body is provided to cover this writing implement.
However, since the cap of this input pen with attached writing implement is removed when the writing implement is used, the cap can easily become lost. It is also likely that the cap will come into contact with other objects while it is being carried, and be removed thereby.